Zoro sensei
by 0-Natyuki-0
Summary: Esta historia narra como Zoro se convierte en el sensei de Robin. Una noche de lluvia ella comprende la pasión de Zoro por sus katanas, y la sed de sangre nace en ella por un encuentro fortuíto con yubashiri. Él decide enseñar a esa misteriosa mujer todo lo que él sabe,y la oscuridad que comparten hará que nazca algo más entre ellos. Zoro & Robin. Fanservice! Disfrutadlo :D
1. La katana maldita

Un viento frío empezaba a soplar directamente en la cubierta. Siempre le había fascinado el cambio de clima que se sucedía una y otra vez en ese misterioso mar. Cada segundo era diferente al anterior, y cada aventura se teñía de colores distintos.

No podía dejar de pensar, ese día, lo curioso que era cómo cambiaba la vida de una persona, en tan poco tiempo.

Ella era consciente de que a su edad, parecía que el pasado estaba lleno de recuerdos dispares, que aún no formaban uno solo. La gente más joven podría imaginar que a los treinta uno ya era un adulto, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad. Toda su vida pasada había sido un cuadro sin terminar, lleno de pinceladas al azar. Visto en su totalidad podría empezar a tomar forma, y ser hasta algo agradable de ver, pero en realidad, aún no era consciente del camino que quería tomar, o de dónde se quería ver dentro de diez años.

Inspiró ese aire frío que le perforaba los pulmones, un aire que a cada minuto disminuía un par de grados. La noche estaba ya entrada, y era su turno de vigilancia. Suspiró, pensando que irónicamente el mundo esperaba de ella una madurez concreta, que a todas luces ella aún no tenía. No era por nada en concreto, simplemente, que ella aún no conocía la respuesta a muchas preguntas.

Podría ser que el hecho de haber estado sola toda su vida, le hubiera privado de mucha inteligencia emocional, o de conocer algún cariño que otras personas si habían tenido. Sin embargo, muchos de sus nakamas, que ahora eran su familia, habían vivido situaciones similares, pero aún así, tenían sus vínculos y sus relaciones, que les daban más margen que a ella. Recientemente estaba empezando a conocer lo que era el sentir cariño por otro ser humano. Un cariño fiel y leal, que le impedía actuar sin pensar, o egoístamente.

En ese barco había demasiados motivos como para actuar sin pensar en el bienestar de otras personas.

Pensó en su capitán, ese chico inocente, marcado por la desgracia, que aún y con esas se abrazaba a la inocencia... la inocencia pura de un crío, que sólo quiere aventuras. Le admiraba tanto que era inexplicable. Un apego a la vida, que era tan grande, que hasta el pensar en la muerte le parecía un precio pequeño a pagar, a cambio de saborear los placeres de estar vivo. Le veía bañado de un color alegre, y rodeado de palacios y barcos pirata. Era la expresión exacta de las ilusiones infantiles, cuando uno de pequeño crea en su mente lugares que no existen, teniendo como base una mera caja de cartón y un parche de papel maché.

– - Luffy...- susurró en medio de la noche. Se colocó su bufanda de lana al rededor del cuello, soplando con gentileza el humo de su taza de café. Se detuvo un segundo sólo notando el vaivén de las olas bajo sus pies.

\- Es un buen capitán- le respondió una voz a su espalda. Ella se sobresaltó, disimuladamente. En seguida reconoció aquella voz como la de su vicecapitán. Sonrió levemente sin retirar la vista de la cerrada noche, que permitía, de tanto en tanto, ver la luna entre las espesas nubes que vaticinaban tormenta. Su soledad se apaciguó inmediatamente. Era muy curioso cómo ese muchacho le inspiraba familiaridad desde el primer momento en que le conoció. Se sentía como en casa cuando él estaba cerca.

\- Sí, lo es- respondió- ...es una gran persona- terminó, recordando levemente aquel episodio en Enies Lobby.

Pasaron unos segundos en total silencio, cuando ella escuchó la fricción de los ropajes de su compañero, mientras caminaba a su espalda.

\- Robin, ¿queda más café?- preguntó el mismo chico sentándose contra la pared de madera.

\- Debería.- respondió sin más.

Zoro miró a su derecha, donde una bandeja de plástico sostenía la cafetera y un tarro de cristal con lo que parecían ser terrones de azúcar.

El siseo del oleaje era cada vez más violento y unas tímidas gotas de lluvia empezaban a golpear su rostro. No había nada en el mundo que amase más aquel espadachín que el olor a lluvia. Esa noche no podía dormir, casi como todas las noches. Y la presencia de esa mujer le hacía sentir extrañamente reconfortado. Así pasaron unos minutos, largos, uno en presencia del otro, sin mirarse, y sin interactuar. Aunque no era en absoluto algo incómodo.

Zoro acercó su mano a la cafetera y directamente vertió un largo trago en su boca. No era tan agradable a la lengua como el sake, pero le calmaba el espíritu.

\- ¿Vas a estar de pie toda la noche?- preguntó este recostando su cabeza en la pared, adoptando una postura relajada.- las noches de vigilancia suelen ser aburridas. Deberías de buscarte un pasatiempo.

Robin miró hacia el suelo bajo sus pies. O lo que su visión nocturna le permitía atisbar. Tenía razón, pero ella solía perderse en sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad que las horas, las comidas, y hasta el sueño, se le olvidaban.

\- ¿Y tú?, ¿no deberías de estar descansando?- preguntó ella girando sobre sus pies por primera vez, poniéndose frente a él. Solo alcanzaba a ver su silueta. Era un chico grande, así que era fácil de distinguir en la noche cerrada. Miró hacia algún punto en esa dirección y sonrió- si bebes mucho café, se te va a quitar el sueño.

Zoro se rió sarcásticamente.

\- Mujer, harían falta muchos litros de café para quebrar mi voluntad... si quiero dormir, duermo.- dijo echándose otro trago en el gaznate.- aunque el sake sabe mejor que este maldito brebaje.

Robin se acercó lentamente hacia su compañero y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado. Ella aún vestía un pareo, pero sobre él un abrigo de paño le hacía el favor de preservar su calor corporal. Sin embargo el frío empezaba a ser polar, y sus piernas, descubiertas, estaban temblando.

\- Es normal que tengas frío vestida así- añadió Zoro con los ojos cerrados, en postura relajada.- no entiendo a las mujeres, con tal de estar guapas, no atendéis a razones.

Era incapaz de quitarle la razón, pero, como siempre, atacaba a su orgullo. Como mujer, como persona independiente, no encajaba bien que ese chico dijera constantemente lo que pensaba. Ella tenía siempre cuidado con sus palabras, y con herir sentimientos ajenos, y envidiaba esa facilidad del peliverde de hablar sin miedo a cómo sentase a los demás lo que él tenia que decir. Era una mujer, y le importaba su apariencia, eso era un hecho innegable, pero tenía su derecho a que nadie le juzgase por ello.

\- No tengo frío- alcanzó a responder, henchida de orgullo, obligando a sus piernas a dejar de temblar.

Zoro suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su pelo. Le ponía muy nervioso el carácter de esa mujer. Siempre contenida, pero agresiva y directa. Fingiendo estar bien, con tal de no pedir ayuda a los demás. Tal y como sucedió en Ennies Lobby, en la isla Gyojin o en Dressrosa. Le cansaba tener que cuidar de ella y de sus apariencias de mujer independiente, desde las sombras, pero a la vez le gustaba ser de apoyo a una persona tan especial como ella. Se detuvo un segundo en sus propios pensamientos, ¿"Especial"?... sí, era una nakama, eso le hacia especial. Había sufrido mucho... y la admiraba por ello. Pero "especial" podría ser demasiado, quizás.

De pronto un paraguas giró hacia ellos ayudado por la presencia de varios brazos de Robin, sepárandolo de la pared donde se encontraba inicialmente.

\- Va a empezar a diluviar- dijo ella alcanzando el paraguas.- igual es mejor que te vayas dentro.

Zoro notó como las gotas de lluvia se detenían, y miró sobre su cabeza. Un paraguas rojo les cubría, pero el frío empezaba a calarse en sus huesos.

\- No quiero.- respondió, sorprendido por el orgullo que sus palabras contenían. ¿Porqué siempre era tan orgulloso?, no quería decir eso, quería agradecerle a esa mujer el detalle. Pero algo le paralizaba la lengua cuando se trataba de decir palabras de agradecimiento. Siempre le pasaba.

Así se mantuvieron por un rato, largo, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

\- Me gustan tus katanas- susurró Robin, temblorosa por el frío. - ¿no son muy pesadas para cargarlas siempre encima?- sus ojos se dirigieron hacia aquellas tres piezas que el muchacho guardaba en su retaguardia. Eran, innegablemente, preciosas. Y sin pensarlo, ella extendió su mano derecha dispuesta a tocar una de ellas.

Zoro se contuvo en su primer instinto de impedírselo, nunca nadie había tocado sus armas. Ella, percibiéndolo, se detuvo durante un instante, tanteando a su compañero, pero viendo que se contuvo, procedió a palparla entre sus manos.

\- Son pesadas- confirmó, sopesando con ambas manos cuánto podría pesar aquella katana. De pronto una corriente sacudió sus extremidades, y una presión destructiva invadió sus entrañas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por esa sensación demoníaca. Pero no podía soltarla. Varias imágenes terroríficas se sucedieron ante sus ojos, sangre, gritos, dolor, placer. Todo al mismo tiempo le golpeaba la sien.

El miedo le paralizó, pero una sensación de inefable satisfacción le calentó inmediatamente las manos.

\- Lo has notado, ¿verdad?- preguntó Zoro con voz grave.- esa katana está maldita.

Ella guardó silencio, sintiendo el poder que el arma le otorgaba. Entendía tantas cosas de ese muchacho en ese momento, que se sintió aún más cercana a él y a su personalidad destructiva. Era incapaz de soltarla, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a sus manos, y la forma del mango estuviera hecha para ella. El peso le parecía ahora liviano, y notaba como su propia energía fluía hacia el filo envainado.

Zoro extendió su mano hacia el arma gentilmente.

\- Respira hondo, y relájate- añadió, para a continuación retirar de un solo movimiento la katana de las manos, ahora calientes, de Robin.

Esta abrió sus ojos, con sus dedos desnudos.

\- Ha sido... impresionante.- dijo sonriente.- querría saber usarla.

Él sonrió orgulloso. Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía algo así, pero esa mujer tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ser enseñada por él, en caso de que accediera a algo tan inesperado.

\- Es posible que en tus manos fuese tan peligrosa como en las mías...- le respondió. El muchacho desenvainó entonces la katana y pasó lentamente su dedo índice por el filo. Un leve siseo se mezcló con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la cubierta. Inexplicablemente Robin sintió un escalofrío, y una excitación espontanea empezó a acelerar su pulso. No recordaba nada tan sexy, en toda su vida, como los dedos largos y fuertes de aquel hombre, recorriendo la fina piel plateada de su espada. Miró el rostro de Zoro, alumbrado momentáneamente por una relámpago que recorrió el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas. Sus ojos brillaban con frialdad mirando los suyos. Y una sonrisa blanca, dibujaba su lengua recorriendo cada uno de sus dientes. Lamiendo su propia locura, sedienta de sangre.

\- Aunque todo lo que esté en mis manos, se vuelve muy... muy peligroso- siseó Zoro llegando con su dedo al final del recorrido, presionando la punta de su espada. Una gota espesa de sangre cayó de su dedo índice. Robin podía distinguir cada matiz, cada sonido, cada olor, de esos gestos. Era algo más que un emoción. Por primera vez se sintió muy adentro de aquel perturbado espadachín. Y una descarga, de pensamientos sexuales, irracionales y perturbados, recorrió cada centímetro de sus heladas piernas, sin poder retirar la mirada de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

Tras unos segundos, el trueno irrumpió la escena, sacando a ambos de ese ambiente, tan extraño. La oscuridad que le siguió ocultó el rubor en las mejillas de la morena, que desvió su mirada instintivamente; él por su parte tosió torpemente, envainando de nuevo la katana.

\- No soy buen profesor de todos modos- dijo con una seguridad fingida, mientras era consciente de que ese momento, no había sido algo usual. Algo le decía que no iba a quedarse sólo en eso. Estaba excitado, tal y cómo siempre le pasaba cuando tocaba esa katana poseída. Pero no era como otras veces. Esos ojos ansiosos de su compañera, mientras se dejaba invadir por la sed de sangre, le habían convertido por unos instantes en un animal, pero no bélico, como solía ser, sino en un animal instintivo, que estuvo a unos segundos de querer devorar cada milímetro de esa misteriosa mujer.


	2. Nuevos horizontes

\- Que nadie diga nada!- gritó Nami a primera hora de la mañana desde la cocina. Hacía unos pocos minutos la aguja izquierda de su logpose comenzó a moverse violentamente. Todos eran conscientes de lo que implicaba: problemas. Lo peor de todo era que su capitán viese el logpose.

\- Mujer, deja de gritar...- dijo Zoro masticando el ultimo pedazo de croissant que tenía entre las manos. - no creo que sea la mejor idea, si pretendes que Luffy no se entere. Y menos estando rodeados de comida.

Nami le ignoró, hundiendo su cabeza en sus brazos. Mientras lloraba ansiosa, Ussop suspiró resignado.

\- Demasiado tarde.

Inmediatamente después se abrió la puerta de la habitación con violencia.

\- Qué pasa? Qué pasa?- decía Luffy rondando. Su actividad a primera hora solo significaba una cosa: estaba oliendo la aventura.

\- Suuuper... tarde- dijo Franky. Pasó su enorme mano por el hombro de Luffy.- mira el logpose, capitán.

Los ojos del joven empezaron a brillar.

\- Nuestro próximo destino- añadió sujetando la muñeca de Nami- , vayamos ahí, Nami, pinta divertido.

La pelirroja sollozó sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa. Era bien sabido que si su capitán decidía algo, no había vuelta atrás.

Robin dejó el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa del comedor. Sonrió a Luffy y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta.

\- Habrá que prepararse... cuando llegaremos, navegante?- preguntó divertida.

\- En un par de días- consiguió responder Nami. Esta sabía que tendría que hacerse a la idea de que era inevitable ir a esa isla. Si bien aún sentía miedo ante lo desconocido, sabía que era puro instinto de supervivencia, y que en el fondo, sin aquellas locuras su aventura no sería la misma.

Pasaron las horas, durante las cuales empezó a sentirse la adrenalina del futuro inmediato que les aguardaba. Luffy sólo miraba al frente sentado en la cubierta del barco. Recibiendo en su rostro el viento frío que se precipitaba sobre ellos. Nami miraba resignada desde la escotilla de la cocina, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo como navegante, y ser capaz de llegar a salvo al menos al siguiente puerto.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de entrenamiento Zoro ejercitaba a conciencia el movimiento de su muñeca izquierda. Desde hacía unos días notaba algo de dolor al realizar algunos movimientos habituales, y eso le preocupaba. Sería un problema que el dolor se intensificase en plena batalla. Sopesaba que también sería buen momento para ejercitar sus piernas, ya que sin un buen entrenamiento completo tarde o temprano se encontraría problemas frente a algunos enemigos. El sonido de unos nudillos golpeando gentilmenete la puerta, le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto. Le resultaba muy irritante que le molestasen cuando entrenaba, y todos lo sabían.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, y Robin asomó su mano, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

\- Soy yo... vengo en son de paz- bromeó la morena. Un breve escalofrió recorrió la espalda del espadachín. ¿Porqué justamente ella?.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó altivamente. - no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy concentrado.- de nuevo no podía evitar ser tan frío, y un sentimiento de culpa relampagueó en su cabeza.

Ella se rió en silencio cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Quería comprobar... si eres tan mal profesor como decías- dijo Robin. Se quedó quieta apoyando la espalda en la puerta, esperando una respuesta de su compañero. Zoro la miró por un segundo.

\- No sabes lo que dices.- le respondió este, señalando con la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Robin dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, viendo unos muñecos hechos de algún material fuerte, que posiblemente Franky creó para los entrenamientos de Zoro. Estaban rotos en varias partes, y muy desgastados, de hecho se podría decir que estaban a punto de ser inservibles. Robin entonces tragó saliva. Era seguro que si entrenaba con ese chico recibiría algún daño similar. Pero no le importaba. No era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la sensación que sintió al acariciar la katana aquella noche. Necesitaba poder comunicarse mejor con ella, y quería borrar esa ansiedad que se le había anidado en la garganta desde entonces.

\- Sabré cuidarme.- dijo a modo de respuesta. Zoro entonces se acercó a ella llevando un par de katanas de entrenamiento, sin filo, entre sus manos.

\- Sabía que vendrías – le lanzó entonces una de las katanas, y Robin la recibió ágilmente. Era evidente que la sensación no era la misma, pero debía de ser paciente y empezar poco a poco.

Pasaron una hora mecanizando los movimientos defensivos básicos, la teoría era algo que a Robin siempre se le había dado muy bien. Por el momento, le parecía todo tan simple que quería rápidamente pasar a la acción, y debía recordarse "ser paciente" de tanto en tanto.

\- Coloca tu muñeca de forma firme, pero flexible- le decía Zoro colocando sus propias manos de la forma correcta. Un leve pinchazo le golpeó la muñeca de nuevo. Ese dolor otra vez. Alivió rápidamente la mueca de dolor y siguió con el movimiento.

Robin se percató de esto, pero guardó silencio. No era su carácter el agobiar a las personas, y si ese chico no quería que ella supiera que le dolía algo, ella no era nadie para insistirle.

\- - Ahora acércate lentamente hacia mí. Voy a atacarte- ordenó el del pelo verde. Robin obedeció manteniendo los comandos que había memorizado previamente. El chico se abalanzó sobre ella, blandiendo la katana entre sus fuertes brazos. Por un segundo ella sintió miedo. La rapidez de los movimientos de ese chico, su cara de satisfacción, y su mirada encendida, le dejaron entender el placer que sentía Zoro al luchar, aunque en ese caso ni siquiera fuese enserio. La katana de él impactó con la de ella, con una fuerza sorprendente. Robin retrocedió un par de pasos y perdió el equilibrio fácilmente, cayendo al suelo. Zoro levantó las cejas sorprendido, saliendo de su "mini" trance. Carraspeó su garganta y le tendió la mano a la mujer.

\- No lo entiendes- empezó- lo importante no es sólo defenderte, sino comprender los movimientos de la persona que tienes delante... tienes que hablar con mi espada... tienes que responderla de algún modo, no solo recibirla.- terminó poniendo fácilmente a Robin de pie de nuevo.

Ella notó una gota de sudor recorriendo su frente. No iba a ser tan fácil como creía. Esa mano, grande y masculina, estaba tan áspera que era obvio el trabajo que había hecho con ellas. Los callos en sus dedos denotaban el entrenamiento tan duro que había soportado. Se sintió estúpida por un momento, al tomar tan a la ligera un arte tan admirable. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que sería fácil. Era también impactante como aún siendo usuaria de una akuma no mi, en este caso no servía para absolutamente nada.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas repitiendo una y otra vez los mismos movimientos, hasta que los brazos le dolían por culpa de la falta de experiencia, y su estómago empezó a rugir sutilmente.

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente, Robin- dijo Zoro dando por concluida la clase espontánea.

\- No eres tan mal profesor después de todo- dijo ella simpática, agradeciendo de algún modo que le hubiera regalado su tiempo. Él le lanzó su katana de entrenamiento, y ella la recibió patosa, con los brazos entumecidos del esfuerzo.

\- Ahora, como buena alumna, limpia todo esto- dijo mientras abandonaba la habitación. Ella recorrió de un rápido vistazo la sala. Parecía mentira, pero entre las botellas de agua, toallas usadas, y hojas de apuntes, todo estaba bastante patas arriba. Y así empezó a recoger, notando ya las primeras consecuencias de aquel duro entrenamiento.

La noche se cernía sobre el barco, y todos habían cenado hacía ya rato. Robin notó el silencio, y supo entonces que debía de ser tarde. Tenía mucha hambre, y esperaba poder encontrar algo fácil de preparar, ya que estaba extremadamente cansada, y tenía muchas ganas de irse a la cama. Cuando llegó a la cocina, encendió la luz, y sus ojos fueron directos a la mesa principal, donde un plato, con lo que parecía un arroz de pobre presentación, le esperaba aún humeante. SE sentó sin pensarlo dos veces, deseosa de devorar la comida. En pocos bocados se terminó aquel arroz, que no solo su presentación era triste, sino que el sabor era bastante terrible. Ante el último bocado, atisbó una nota en el fondo del plato, con las letras algo borrosas por la grasa.

 _\- "Si estas leyendo esto es que mi entrenamiento ha sido un éxito. El hambre hace que el paladar se vuelva menos exquisito. Y el hambre significa que has trabajado duro. No soy buen cocinero, pero una buena alimentación, es la base de todo. Zoro_ "- leyó Robin en voz alta. Abrió la boca en una mueca de genuina sorpresa. Eso si que había sido inesperado, y demasiado lindo. No sabía si era una broma aún, pero desde luego que el cansancio le impedía elaborar alguna teoría al respecto. Parecía mentira que un tipo tan rudo, pudiera ser tan considerado. - no estaba tan malo- respondió en alto - , aunque no, no eres buen cocinero.

Sonrió en la soledad de la cocina, mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo. Había sido un día especialmente cansado, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Dejó el plato en el fregadero, y apagó la luz antes de salir de la habitación, para dirigirse al que sería un sueño muy placentero.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación continua el profesor de esa mujer era incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Estaba sólo tapado por una sábana, mientras miraba al techo.

Un sentimiento de culpa, o pérdida de orgullo, o vete a saber, le hacía sentirse incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo como eso?- se preguntaba frotándose el pelo con su mano. - soy un completo imbécil.


	3. Una toalla para un sensei

Llevaba unos diez minutos tendida en la cama. Oía movimiento en el barco, así que imaginó que todos estarían despiertos. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo. Si tenía que decidir en ese momento, prefería pasar el resto del día allí tirada, sin mover un solo músculo. Pero debía reconocer que el olor de las tortitas era demasiado tentador. Se convenció a si misma de que el azúcar seguramente sería una buena ayuda para sus agujetas.

– - Luffy, deja alguna para los demás- dijo Chopper visiblemente molesto. Estaba tratando de alcanzar alguna tortita del plato, pero por su estatura le era complicado, motivo por el que su capitán tomaba ventaja, y se comía su porción.

\- Capitán... podría comportarse como un adulto alguna MALDITA vez en su vida?- preguntó Sanji al tiempo que le lanzaba a Luffy una espumadera a la cabeza.

\- MIRA QUIEN FUE A HABLAR!- respondió el recién golpeado con la boca llena.

Hacía un día soleado, y la brisa era agradable, por lo que habían decidido desayunar en la cubierta, sentados en el césped, sobre unas mantas. La puerta frente a ellos se abrió tímidamente, y Robin apareció tras ella, sonriente.

\- Buenos días, chicos!- les saludó, mientras se movía lenta y cómicamente hacia ellos.

\- Yohohoho- se rió Brook- es muy divertido Robin! a quién estas imitando?.

Zoro no pudo evitar entender lo que sucedía, y con una sonrisa de superioridad intervino.

\- No te molestes Brook, sería una pésima imitación de cualquier ser humano... a no ser que esté imitando a alguien hecho polvo por haber entrenado un par de horas- dijo sarcásticamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Tenía que ser el mismo de siempre, y más para enmascarar el ridículo de la noche anterior... "yo cocinando a una mujer?..." se preguntó a si mismo, "menuda mariconada".

\- Ah, Zoro, muchas gracias por la cena... estaba realmente... "sabrosa"- le respondió Robin con el mismo tono sarcástico. El silencio inundó la escena. Sanji tenia la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa, mirando a la joven. Inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el espadachín, quien había cambiado su sonrisa de superioridad por una mueca de disgusto... como quien se ha comido por accidente una cucharada de wasabi.

\- Desgraciado, has usado mi cocina?- preguntó el cocinero señalandole. - has usado mi preciosa cocina, con tus manos de cerdo?... para cocinar una bazofia a esta adorable señorita?

\- tss... haberle dejado tú algo cocinado, imbécil...- respondió poniéndose de pie, dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar- además, un buen sensei se hace cargo de su alumno...pervertido ignorante.

Sanji seguía de piedra, asimilando todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Robin, por primera vez desde que conocía a Zoro, se sintió un poco culpable por tener ese tipo de conversación. Siempre se lanzaban frases mordaces el uno al otro, y esta vez no era del todo divertido. Temía haberle molestado.

\- Yo no sería su alumno- dijo Luffy una vez Zoro se hubo marchado a dentro.- si me tengo que comer su comida, prefiero que no me enseñe nada!- pinchó las ultimas tortitas y de una sentada se las metió en la boca.

Siguieron así, hablando de nimiedades, jugando con un nuevo dron que Ussop estaba creando.

\- Mañana llegaremos a la isla, no?- le preguntó Robin a Nami, quien estaba tumbada sobre una toalla, ataviada con un bikini negro, con brillantes en el pecho.

\- Sí... pero me gustaría tardar más, si el clima va a seguir así... necesito coger un poco de color. Estoy más blanca que nunca!- respondió la pelirroja. Robin miró inconscientemente hacia la torre donde estuvo la tarde anterior entrenando. Aún era pronto por la mañana, y sentía que le debía a su profesor que ella fuese seria con su entrenamiento.

\- Bueno, estaré dentro haciendo cosas, demasiado sol para mí- dijo Robin, yéndose hacia dentro.

Cuando llegó a la sala de entrenamiento la puerta estaba abierta, y no había nadie dentro. Todo estaba en orden, tal y como ella lo dejó la noche anterior. Se acercó, tratando de olvidar el dolor en sus piernas, hacia las katanas de práctica. Hasta un peso tan liviano, le provocaba dolor en los brazos. "ojalá pudiera aprender más rápido... me siento tan inútil" se decía a si misma. Giró sobre sus pies con la katana en sus manos, dispuesta a intentar hasta donde su cuerpo le permitiese. Sin querer rozó con su tobillo la caja de las katanas, y todas se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

\- Cinco fleur- canturreó rápidamente. Varias manos aparecieron del suelo, e impidieron que las katanas golpeasen el suelo de madera. - que patosa soy...maldita sea.

Colocó de nuevo todo en su sitio. Y de repente, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente...

\- Y si...?- susurró en voz alta.

Zoro llevaba casi una hora metido en la bañera del Sunny. No era muy amigo de perder el tiempo en esos menesteres, pero hoy era un día diferente. Por una parte estaba avergonzado, y se sentía imbécil. Por otra estaba enfadado, y muy molesto consigo mismo. Qué le estaba pasando? A ratos era insoportable, a ratos era un tío atento...

\- Arg, maldición!- dijo frustrado, cerrando los ojos. Pensó que sería mejor activarse, y dejar de darle vueltas a todo aquello. Así que cubrió sus piernas con una toalla que encontró a mano (posiblemente nunca fue suya, eso a él no le importaba demasiado). Salió del baño, y se detuvo un segundo en la puerta contigua, la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento estaba entornada, y un alboroto importante venía desde dentro. Se asomó rápidamente, y tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que sucedía. Robin estaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y los ojos cerrados; sin embargo tres brazos salían desde cada uno de sus costados, y blandían una katana cada uno. Estaban realizando exactamente el mismo movimiento los 6 brazos al mismo tiempo.

Como no se me había ocurrido antes- dijo Zoro, muy sorprendido. Era algo tremendamente inteligente, y sobretodo interesante. Daba lugar a un millón de posibilidades. Robin no se había percatado de su presencia, cuando de repente percibió una presencia tras de sí. Rápidamente apareció del suelo, frente a Zoro, un clon exacto de ella, blandiendo una séptima katana en una de sus manos. Sin verlo venir, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, Zoro estaba tendido en el suelo, con la katana presionando su cuello. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso?.

\- Hola, sensei- dijo el clon de Robin retirando la espada de su garganta. Zoro no salía de su asombro, y era incapaz de articular una sola palabra. Le había pillado con la guardia baja, y peor aún, por el calor que hacía, esa mujer iba vestida de forma demasiado sugerente, como para que al tenerla tan cerca el hubiera podido reaccionar correctamente. Miró de nuevo las largas piernas de Robin, cubiertas de gotas de sudor, de pie, frente a él, y esos pantalones de deporte escandalosamente cortos.- deberías ponerte algo de ropa, esta imagen hace que le pierda el respeto, profesor.- terminó ella dándole la espalda y desapareciendo en decenas de pétalos. Zoro se miró inmediatamente, y la toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura, debía de hacer tiempo que dejó de cumplir su función, ya que estaba tirada a unos centímetros de él. Estaba completamente desnudo, tirado en el suelo, con cara de imbécil, y postura de derrotado. Inevitablemente su cara empezó a arder. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar esta humillación?, se preguntaba mientras se cubría dignamente sus partes.

\- No deberías de atacar así a un aliado, mujer- alcanzó a decir Zoro, mientras se marchaba a ponerse algo de ropa, y a tratar de enterrar la cabeza en el hoyo más cercano hasta que el mundo se acabase.

Robin sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- No está mal, sensei... nada mal.- susurró siguiendo con sus movimientos.


	4. La promesa

Zoro cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se miró en el espejo que tenía en frente, y no era capaz de decidir que era más vergonzoso. Si su pelo hecho un desastre, su cara roja, o el gesto de imbécil que era incapaz de borrar. O bueno, quizás el hecho de haberle enseñado el pene, sin querer, a una mujer 9 años mayor que él, podría ser lo peor de todo. Instintivamente miró debajo de la toalla. A él le parecía normal, aunque quizás era por que estaba acostumbrado a verse a si mismo... pero ella seguro que las habría visto más grandes. Repentinamente se miró a los ojos a si mismo en el espejo, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Qué cojones estas pensando, imbécil?- se preguntó a si mismo. Se precipitó hacia el armario poniéndose sin pensar lo primero que encontró. - maldita mujer... juro por Dios que le devolveré todas y cada una de las que me está haciendo pasar.

Unos pocos segundos después volvió renovado a la habitación donde aún seguía Robin. Su actitud era fría, segura y muchísimo más tranquila. Estaba convencido de que esa mujer no iba a poder con él, en ningún sentido.

\- Muy bien. Veamos cuánto has mejorado- le dijo con firmeza, tendiéndole una Katana a Robin. Esta era diferente, se percató ella de que era una katana real. Dejó caer las espadas que estaba utilizando, por mera sorpresa.

\- ¿Es enserio, Zoro?- preguntó ella visiblemente nerviosa. Eso eran palabras mayores. Pero en cierto modo, no sentía miedo. Más excitación y curiosidad. Aceptó el arma, y se retiró con el antebrazo unas gotas de sudor que le caían por la barbilla. Zoro retiró la mirada de los ojos de Robin. Nada le iba a hacer débil de nuevo.

\- ¿Acaso me ves bromeando?- respondió Zoro desenvainando su katana y adoptando una postura defensiva- con el ittoryu será suficiente.

Ella le imitó, y pronto notó el peso de una katana real. Su bíceps tembló sólo, por culpa de la tensión a la que llevaba unas horas siendo sometido. Eso y el peso de la espada, hacían de aquello un movimiento muy doloroso, aún siendo tan básico. Tragó saliva, y retomó la posición perfecta, prohibiendo a su cerebro sentir dolor. Estaba ahí para aprender, y no era un lugar para los débiles de voluntad.

Zoro sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de tener una espada entre sus manos. Y repitió el primer ataque de la tarde anterior. Robin lo vió venir, e hizo lo que él le enseñó, escuchar a su oponente, a su katana. La recibió con un golpe seco, para inmediatamente después rechazarla, arrastrando su filo por el de su oponente. Un siseo muy sutil resultó de ese movimiento. El pulso de Robin, en ese momento se aceleró incontrolablemente. Qué era esa sensación. De pronto se vio a si misma, observando a los ojos de Zoro. Y él observando los de ella. El silencio solo era roto por lo siseos de sus katanas golpeándose. Sabía lo que iba a hacer el espadachín, sabía por donde iba a atacar, era como ver una puesta de sol magnífica, sabes que el sol seguirá bajando por el horizonte, y que oscurecerá, pero aun así es hipnótico y un espectáculo delicioso. Sabía que él estaba haciendo los movimientos más lentos de lo normal, para que ella pudiera bailar con él con comodidad. De pronto en un embiste de Zoro, ella perdió la fuerza en el brazo derecho, dejando expuesta inmediatamente su cara. Zoro detuvo la espada a un solo milímetro de la mejilla de Robin. Está instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con la pared. En qué momento le había acorralado? Sus rodillas fallaro a la vez, por culpa del cansancio muscular, pero antes de caer al suelo, Zoro la agarró del brazo.

\- No vuelvas a humillarme, jamás... mujer – dijo Zoro aún poseído por el espíritu de la batalla. Robin se mordió el labio inferior, en un gesto de frustración. Le dolían las piernas, y el brazo que Zoro estaba presionando, era el que segundos antes le había fallado, también, por el esfuerzo. Sin querer una lágrima brotó de su ojo izquierdo, y rápidamente de la secó con el reverso de la mano que le quedaba libre. Hasta ese simple gesto le resultaba muy duro.- qué te pasa?- preguntó Zoro cambiando inmediatamente su mirada, de altiva, a preocupada. Soltó su Katana, que cayó al suelo, y dejó de presionar el brazo de Robin, sujetándola con ambas manos de los hombros, notando el peso muerto de esta, que no podía sostenerse de pie.

\- Nunca te humillaría- dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.- eres mi sensei, ¿no? Si no te respeto, no me respetaría a mi misma.

Acto seguido, los ojos de Robin se cerraron, y esta se desmayó. Una sensación de terrible culpa invadió a Zoro, que cogió a la morena en brazos y se precipitó alas escaleras en busca de Chopper. Era sorprendente lo poco que pesaba, y lo pequeña que parecía entre sus brazos. Notó que estaba literalmente empapada en sudor, con la piel muy fría.

\- Ha colapsado- decía Chopper mientras le suministraba suero a Robin- se ha esforzado demasiado, y ha perdido mucha agua. Aún así, todas las horas de entrenamiento entre ayer y hoy... su cuerpo debe de doler demasiado.- terminó pensativo, mirando sus medicamentos, eligiendo cuál de ellos sería el apropiado en este caso.

\- ¿Cuándo se pondrá bien?- preguntó Zoro sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujer. Hacia falta ser tan cabezota? Porqué entrenar tan duro? Ignorar el dolor, y seguir... quizás el no era el más indicado para pensar así, se dijo a si mismo, ya que él había sido siempre exactamente así, un orgulloso. - creo que querrá entrenar cuanto antes.- dijo poniendo su mano caliente sobre el antebrazo de Robin.- esta mujer no sabe cuándo parar.

\- Es posible que necesite uno o dos días de reposo. NO SE PUEDE ESFORZAR!- le gritó para que se le gravase en la cabeza a Zoro, sabía que si hacía falta ignoraría sus recomendaciones, pero su trabajo era asegurar el bienestar a todos sus nakamas.

\- No me grites a mi, Chopper- le respondió Zoro- va a ser ella quien quiera seguir... además, por mi parte, si volviera a desmayarse, me sentiría demasiado culpable.

\- Bueno, como responsable directo depende de ti que ella se cuide estos días. Así que en cuanto despierte dímelo, y sobre todo, dile que esta medicación- le alcanzó un bote con unas píldoras de color ámbar- tiene que tomarla una vez cada 4 horas.- miró a Zoro con una ceja levantada- Te acordarás?

\- Ya, lárgate- le respondió, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en una silla contigua a la cama donde Robin dormía.

Cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio, y los pasos de Chopper dejaron de oírse por el pasillo, Zoro miró de nuevo a Robin. Esa mujer era un enigma. Nunca terminaba de conocerla, y tenía la sensación de que caminaba siempre dos pasos por delante de él. Era en apariencia una mujer inteligente y segura, pero desde hacía poco él empezaba a ver en ella una niña con ilusión y encerrada en un mundo muy oscuro, donde sólo estaba ella, y tenía ganas de salir.

"Siempre ha tenido las pestañas tan largas? Qué tan largas tiene las pestañas una mujer?", se decía a si mismo perdido en sus pensamientos," parece que no lleva maquillaje, no, seguro que no lleva... con el sudor estaría todo corrido por su cara." bajó la mirada por sus pómulos, hasta su boca, ligeramente abierta, y relajada, " tiene los labios gruesos... creo que es la primera vez que veo a una mujer tan de cerca, tanto tiempo... tendrán todas los labios así?" inconscientemente se había ido acercando al rostro de su compañera, hasta que unos pocos centímetros les separaban. Bajó la mirada rapidamente por el cuerpo, aún brillante, de Robin. Sus pechos eran enormes, pero él evitaba fijarse normalmente demasiado. Sabía que era algo molesto para las mujeres, pero eso no significaba que fuera ciego. " tiene un cuerpo bastante atlético... y está muy delgada... con lo alta que es", seguía pensando, volviendo de nuevo a mirar su rostro.

Casi involuntariamente acercó sus dedos a los labios de ella. Y gentilmente rozó con la llema de su dedo índice su labio inferior. " qué suave", pensó, mordiendose el lateral de su propio labio. Su pulso se empezó a acelerar, y levemente abrió la boca de robin, dejando un poco al descubierto su lengua. Zoro empezó a respirar por la boca, más rápido que antes. "Qué demonios me pasa?... es sólo una boca... unos labios, una lengua... parece tan suave... me encantaría tocarla"... lentamente acercó su dedo indice, que antes acariciaba los labios de Robin, hacia dentro de su boca, quería tocar su lengua, aunque fuera un segundo. De pronto un estruendo le sacó de su trance. Un trueno retumbó en la habitación. Afuera estaba acercandose una tormenta tropical.

Zoro carraspeó, como solía hacer para intentar relajarse. Se acomodó, como si alguien estuviera mirandole, con mucho disimulo los pantalones. Tenía una erección, inexplicable, a su juicio, desde hacía algunos minutos.

\- ¿Qué... que ha pasado?- susurró Robin recobrando la conciencia. Zoro se alegró infinitamente de que existieran las tormentas. Un segundo antes, y habría sido la escena más humillante desde "hombre tendido en el suelo sin toalla".

– - Que tienes que descansar, y tomar esto- le respondió Zoro, rudamente, tendiéndole la medicación que Chopper le había dado.

Ella guardó silencio, sintiendo vergüenza. No le gustaba depender de los demás, y menos aún estar tan debil delante de alguien que adoraba la fuerza. No quería que su "profesor" la viese en una posición como aquella.

\- No te fuerces, Robin- siguió, ahora más gentil.- tienes que descansar. Yo seguiré aquí para seguir enseñándote... ya sabes...te lo he prometido.

\- En realidad- contestó ella- no me has prometido nada, Zoro.

\- En ese caso... te lo prometo ahora...- buscó los ojos de ella, con mucha determinación- siempre voy a estar aquí...

Se miraron un segundo, algo sonrojados, hasta que Zoro comprendió bien sus propias palabras, y abrió los ojos como quien ha visto un fantasma.- para enseñarte, y esas cosas...ya sabes, como profesor... y eso...

Ella se rió en silencio. Por un segundo aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir tan especial, que algo dentro de ella quería gritar de alegría. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por esas palabras mal interpretadas. Ella no podía ser tan importante para nadie... no podía depender de nadie más.

\- Prometo aprender todo lo que quieras enseñarme- sonrió ella incorporándose en la cama, tendiéndole el meñique a Zoro.- es una promesa.


	5. El sueño

\- Flash Back-

"Robin caminaba aterrada por lo que parecía un laberinto. Las paredes eran de matorrales, descuidados, con ramas saliendo de varias direcciones. Caminaba durante un tiempo incalculable, mientras el sol sobre su cabeza, aparecía y desaparecía aleatoriamente. A ratos caminaba a oscuras. Giraba por un pasillo, y el sonido de unos pasos tras ella la acosaban, así que aceleraba el paso. Se tropezaba, de pronto, a oscuras, y caía de bruces. Nuevamente, en ese momento, el sol aparecía, y alumbraba la escena. El cuerpo de Chopper, empapado en sangre, inerte sobre el suelo provocaban en ella una nausea y un ataque de ansiedad que le impedía respirar. Abrazaba el cuerpo y corría con él en brazos, buscando una salida. Unas risas monótonas y socarronas empezaban a sonar, más y más alto, retumbando en cada pasillo del laberinto.- Eres una inútil- le repetían las voces. - Si hubieras muerto tú, él estaría vivo-. Entonces ella corría más, llorando hasta que llegaba a una salida, y aliviada se dirigía hacia ella. Para ver que lo único que había era un acantilado, que daba a unas rocas afiladas. Miraba hacia atrás y miles de cuervos se dirigían hacia ellos. Entonces miraba a las rocas.

Y saltaba."

\- Fin del Flash Back-

Robin miraba aburrida su bote de medicina. La luz atravesaba el cristal, y hacía un juego de colores bastante bonito. Ya era de día, y no había podido dormir, de nuevo. Cada vez que conseguía pegar ojo, tenía el mismo sueño perturbador. Sabía que esto complicaba su recuperación total, pero la ansiedad la iba deborando poco a poco.

\- Robin- dijo suavemente Nami poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- no has dormido nada...- posó su mano sobre la frente de la morena, tomando su temperatura- llevas así dos noches...

Le dijo con preocupación, tratando de no ser muy invasiva. Ambas se respetaban profundamente, y se dejaban su espacio con regularidad.

Robin sonrió quitandole importancia.

\- ¡Me halaga que se preocupe por mí, señorita!- le apartó la mano de su frente- los años, ¡que no pasan en balde!- concluyó de broma, intentando dar por zanjada la conversación. No soportaba que a quienes quería, perdieran el tiempo preocupándose por ella. Era un defecto de su naturaleza. Nami, con el gesto algo torcido, asintió y se marchó de la habitación que ambas compartían. Robin seguía sentada en el escritorio, y suspiró soltando el bote de las pastillas que Chopper le preparó con tanto cariño. Se sentía culpable, deprimida, y muy sóla. Odiaba fracasar, pero más aún ser una carga. Y aquel sueño repetitivo no ayudaba en absoluto a calmar su alma.

Hacía unas horas que habían atracado en una nueva isla. Era muy primaveral, y desprendía un agradable olo a salitre y jazmín. Toda la tripulación estaba en cubierta dividiendose las tareas, todos menos Robin. Se sentía un aire preocupado en todos y cada uno de ellos por la situación de su compañera.

\- Me la llevaré a la fuerza y le haré comer un montón de pasteles- dijo Luffy con el ceño fruncido, de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación sobre las tareas.

\- Luffy-san- le respondió Brook- a veces, un adulto, necesita un tiempo de soledad. Y aunque tu plan parece tentador, no se si ella lo disfrutaría ahora mismo- se colocó su sombrero- pero, rayos,¡ yo me apunto! Yohoho.

\- Si, Luffy, Brook tiene razón- sentenció Nami, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a la habitación donde había dejado minutos antes a Robin sola.

Se guardó silencio brevemente.

\- Demonios, ¿vamos a perder aquí toda la mañana?- rumió Zoro, apremiando a todos a ir a sus tareas.

Todos se pusieron en marcha, hacia el pueblo. Visiblemente más contentos al ver de cerca todo lo que les ofrecía ese precioso lugar. Franky, Zoro y Brook se quedaron vigilando el barco. Ellos saldrían por la noche.

\- ¡Ahh!- Suspiró Franky desperezandose, mientras veían a los demás desaparecer por el horizonte- un día sin niños- sonrió y se acomodó en una hamaca, sacando una cola fría.

Brook se rió y se puso a afinar su guitarra trarareando alguna canción. Zoro, en silencio, se dirigió a entrenar, como una rutina, y un hobby automatizado. Miró de reojo la puerta de las chicas, al pasar delante de ella. Y un hormigueo incómodo le recorrió la espalda. Llevaba dos días sin ver a esa mujer. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable. "¿Estará comiendo?, le prometí a Chopper hacerme cargo de su recuperación... pero no quiero agobiarla.. " se decía a si mismo, cuando sin darse cuenta se detuvo mirando a la puerta directamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su impulso pudo a su razón. Y ya había llamado a la puerta, cuando quiso darse cuenta.

\- Adelante- respondió una voz ronca al otro lado de la puerta. Zoro inspiró profundamente y entró. Vió la cama de ella sin hacer, y a esta sentada con las piernas abrazadas, sobre la silla del escritorio. Llevaba un camisón y un kimono ligero encima. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto, y a pesar de la elegancia característica, sus ojeras delataban la falta de descanso. Dirigió sus ojos azules, distraída a su nuevo acompañante, y cuando se percató de quién era, pego un breve respingo. Se puso en pie y se colocó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

\- Ho..hola, Zoro... ¿pasa algo?- preguntó desviando la mirada. Se sentía horrible, y no quería exponerse de esa manera... y menos a esa persona.

El se mantuvo quieto en su sitio. Ver a esa mujer, en esa situación, la convertía por un momento en una mortal más. Y Zoro entendió, solo con verla, que mucho distaba la Robin real de la Robin coraza. En un instante, las piezas del puzzle cuadraron para él. Era igual que él... sí. Pero ella era más sensible. Seguramente, como él era antiguamente. Se sentía inutil, imaginaba él, por haber fracasado, y no conseguir su meta, no poder proteger a la gente, y encima ser un lastre para los demás. Suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su pelo verde.

\- Vístete, nos vamos- Concluyó, autoritario - tienes cinco minutos.

Ella miró atónita la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande. Pero obedientemente se vistió en silencio.


	6. La cascada

El agua cristalina, templada, invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo, devolviéndole a la vida. Abrió los ojos, y pudo ver con claridad bajo el agua. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero bien podría haber sido una eternidad. Salió lentamente, cerca de la cascada que había en medio de aquel lago. Arboles de una altura inmensa enmarcaban las orillas, con sus ramas cayendo sobre el agua, como sauces. Y los rayos del sol se colaban tímidos pero decididos entre ellas.

Zoro, aún inmóvil, miraba la escena estupefacto. Había encontrado este lugar en la lejanía, desde la torre de vigía, cuando llegaron a la isla. Y le pareció una gran idea llevar aquí a Robin, tratando de animarla, y proceder con la meditación, tan necesaria para su entrenamiento, y que, dado su estado, era la mejor de las ayudas, o eso creía él. Llegaron hasta ahí, unos minutos antes, con ella cabizbaja, y los hombros encogidos. Habían guardado un silencio, algo incómodo, hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar tan bucólico.

Y entonces, cuando Zoro pensaba explicarle, y decirle cuál era el plan, ella sin decir nada, y sin parpadear, se deshizo de cada prenda que traía puesta, quedándose completamente desnuda. Y como quien está bajo un hechizo, o un estado de hipnosis, se metió, lento, y disfrutando cada paso, de esas aguas paradisiacas.

Y ahí estaba él. Pasmado, ante aquella escena tan perturbadora, como frágil. Se sentía indigno, no merecían sus ojos ver tal belleza. Un hada, o un ángel, lograba pensar él en bucle. Pensaba en apartar la mirada, en algún momento, fruto de la vergüenza y del respeto, pero le podía más la sed morbosa de seguir observando algo tan inefable.

Entonces la vio salir del agua, bajo la cascada azul celeste, rodeada de rocas brillantes, y solo podía distinguir su silueta. No dudó, de nuevo, al moverse su cuerpo tomando de nuevo decisiones por su cuenta. Se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo con los pantalones, y siguió los pasos de su compañera, pero se detuvo en la parte que menos cubría y más transparente eran sus aguas, que corrían traviesas entre los cantos de las piedras de colores. Se sentó en la posición de la flor de loto, y relajó su respiración, sin apartar su mirada de Robin, que permanecía inmóvil en la cascada. Y meditó, no sabía si cinco minutos o dos horas, meditó. Solo con esa imagen en su retina, y la mente vacía de todo rastro material, casi humano. Recorrió cada ápice de su subconsciente, y jamás se había sentido tan pleno. Pasado un rato, notaba cada aleteo de la fauna, cada gota salpicando en las rocas. Los cantos de los pájaros, a kilómetros de distancia. Todo en paz.

Y oyó un lamento, un lamento imperceptible, una mezcla entre llanto, y frustración. Una voz entre infantil y anciana. Una voz silenciada. Era como un canto de sirena, siniestro pero bellísimo. Y este se hizo más cercano, más material. Eran vibraciones, más que sonido, era tacto, era olor. Un olor a flores, a sándalo, a incienso. era cálido también, pero frío. Y poco a poco, pudo darle forma, con sus ojos cerrados. y abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando frente a él, con la mirada fija. Y la vio, desnuda como estaba, con el agua cubriéndole solo hasta los tobillos. A unos 30 centímetros de él, de pie. Y se hizo el silencio. Toda su visión, tomó una forma material.

\- Robin...- dijo él, con el rostro relajado.

\- Gracias- dijo ella con una voz limpia y ligera. Él se percató entonces de que ella estaba sonriendo, posiblemente como nunca había visto sonreír a nadie, de una forma única y preciosa. Entendió, en ese instante, que cada sonrisa pertenece a un momento, y a una situación en el tiempo, que no se vuelve a repetir; y esa sonrisa era sólo para él. Él asintió. y se puso en pie, para ir a por sus ropas.

En ese momento, ella se acercó caminando sobre las piedras en las que él había estado sentado hasta entonces, y en un gesto que le cortó la respiración, le abrazó por la espalda. Juntando su cuerpo cálido a la piel fría de él. Zoro notaba el corazón latiendo con fiereza, y el de ella, rápido, pero sutil, a través de sus pechos. sus brazos lo rodaban, posando sus manos en los pectorales de él. Apretó, apretó como una niña pequeña que ha perdido a su padre, y consigue encontrarlo. Él, paralizado, tragó saliva, y agradeció como pudo el gesto. notando como de nuevo, una erección inoportuna asomaba por su entrepierna. Notó que todo lo "etéreo" y filosófico de hacía unos minutos, se iba al garete, por pensamientos completamente humanos, instintivos y brutales. apretó la mandíbula, y sin mirarla, puso su mano sobre la de ella.

\- No hay de qué- y apartó los brazos de ella, para seguir su camino hacia su ropa. Dejándola atrás.

Ella no interpretó mal ese gesto, más bien estaba avergonzada. El impulso del abrazo habría podido ser un error, pero era lo que realmente sentía. Y jamás se arrepentiría. Había vuelto a ser ella, o más ella misma que nunca.


	7. Emociones encontradas (o no)

\- Jajaja, Luffy, eso son demasiados pasteles!- le recriminaba Chopper, relamiéndose gustoso, pensando cuando podría hincarles el diente.

-Tss!- Luffy apartó la enorme caja de pasteles lejos del doctor- estos no son para ti.

Estaban ya llegando al barco de nuevo, cargados con sus compras correspondientes.

\- Gastarse el dinero en comida es una soberana idiotez - sentenció Sanji, tras ellos, visiblemente cargado con bolsas repletas de alimentos - yo podría cocinar cualquier cosa...

Chopper le miró ilusionado, rebosante de geniales y dulces ideas. Pero pronto el cocinero cortó sus alas.

\- No para vuestras sucias manos de animales, no sabríais apreciarlo- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.- pero sí para mi dulce y bella Nami-swan!

\- Estos son para Robin- respondió Luffy, aunque nadie le había preguntado- seguro que se pone más contenta.

Nami le miró de reojo. Ella sabía que no serviría de nada, aunque apreciaba esa inocencia de su capitán. Se sentía algo conmovida y sonrió con ganas de abrazarlo. Miró hacia el suelo que estaban pisando y sacudió su cabeza. "Me estaré volviendo blanda".

-Los pasteles están repletos de calorías vacías- dijo ella caminando más rápido y adelantándoles.

Ellos se miraron algo extrañados, pero no le dieron más importancia.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando alcanzaron el Sunny, y Luffy subió rápidamente canturreando.

-Pastelitoss! alegría, en la panzaaaa...

Entonces salió Robin a cubierta, con una sonrisa muy amplia en su cara, algo sonrosada. Tenía, definitivamente, mucha mejor cara.

\- Hola, capitán!- le saludó esta moviendo su mano. Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos por el cambio de la morena, pro Chopper no tardó en lanzarse a sus brazos de un brinco.

-Robin!- decía hundiendo su cara en su pelo- ya estás mejor!- le dijo mientras agarraba su cara entre sus patas y arrimaba su hocico a la nariz de la chica.

\- Jaja, claro!- respondió abrazandolo- gracias a todos- puso a Chopper en el suelo- sé que os he debido de preocupar, pero ya me encuentro mucho mejor!.Oh, puedo coger un pastelito? me han dicho que los de este pueblo son irresistibles.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente, y le tendió la caja entera.

\- Son todos para ti! te lo prometí- dijo alegremente. Robin se acercó a él y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha. A lo que él respondió sonriendo aún más, y largándose hacia dentro, canturreando.

Nami sintió una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Ella también quería poder hacer eso con facilidad, pero se sentía ridícula, como justo antes de llegar al barco. Sintió celos, y tristeza. Pero estaba muy feliz de que Robin estuviera recuperada.

\- Amiga- le dijo sujetándola del brazo- esos pasteles no se van a comer solos!- y se la llevó hacia la cocina, dispuesta a hablar un poco con ella.

Sanji les preparaba una infusión, mientras Nami le contaba sobre su excursión por el pueblo, y las tiendas tan antiguas que había encontrado.

-Bueno, pero y tú... cuéntame! qué ha pasado, tan maravilloso para que estés tan bien...- le preguntó la pelirroja llevándose un cacho del pastel a la boca.

\- Oh, bueno... realmente, no sabría explicarlo. Zoro me ha llevado a un lugar espectacular... tan bonito, que no he podido resistirme- contaba con sinceridad.

Nami abrió la boca en gesto de genuina sorpresa, y Sanji dejó caer la taza que traía entre sus manos. Y paralizado, miró a Robin.

\- No has.. podido resistirte?- repitió asimilando las palabras- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HA HECHO ESE MARIMO DESGRACIADO?

Gritó dispuesto a salir en busca del espadachín. Robin le detuvo rápidamente con un par de brazos que aparecieron en la espalda de Sanji.

\- No, no! no lo malinterpretes... en realidad he sido yo, la que no ha hecho lo correcto... o eso creo- dijo ella, algo confundida- el asunto, es que no pude resistirme a las aguas cristalinas de ese sitio. Era tan mágico, casi inexplicable. Y sólo pude meterme, durante... no sabría cuánto tiempo- seguía con cara de satisfacción.

\- Meterte...- repitió Nami, aún con la boca abierta.

-Si, bueno... - guardó silencio, avergonzada- me quité la ropa, y no lo pensé dos veces.

\- Yo lo mato...- gruño Sanji, ahora sentado en la mesa con ellas, dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-Él no hizo nada... yo lo hice por que quise...

\- Aún hay más- afirmó Nami leyendo a su amiga.

-...- Robin desvió la mirada.

\- Oh Dios mío...- se alarmó Nami, llevándose la mano a la boca.

\- No, no... no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando. Es sólo que, bueno... estaba tan agradecida, me sentía curada, y renovada. Y había sido gracias a él. Que, bueno, le abracé.

Nami entornó sus ojos en un gesto de visible desilusión.

\- Bah... sólo eso?- preguntó, sintiendo la ironía de sus palabras, ya que ella era incapaz de hacer eso mismo con Luffy. Se sonrojó levemente, ¿qué demonios hacía pensando en eso otra vez?.

\- Pero seguías desnuda?- preguntó Sanji. Nami se detuvo a medio camino de darle una colleja, porque le pareció una pregunta fuera de tono. La cara de Robin demostraba que no era ninguna pregunta absurda.

\- Sí...- susurró, mucho más roja que antes- yo... no lo pensé. Había sido mágico. Él solo meditó en el lago, y yo fui libre... durante horas. Solo lo sentí, y lo hice.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Todos tenían mil cosas que decir, que se acallaban en la garganta por respeto a su amiga.

\- Y si estás segura de que era lo que querías, donde esta el problema?- preguntó Nami, mientras Sanji luchaba contra sus instintos más primarios de largarse de la cocina, y agarrar del cuello al marimo impertinente.

-Creo que le hice sentir muy incómodo, y me siento culpable- dijo algo triste- en el camino de vuelta, después de eso, y las horas que llevamos aquí sin vosotros, no me ha dirigido la palabra. Me ignora por completo, y lo último que quiero es que se sienta incómodo por mi culpa. Sanji cerró el puño debajo de la mesa, conteniendo su ira

\- Hijo de puta con suerte...¿encima estás incómodo con eso?, ¡marica!- dijo entre dientes

Nami tosió, y le pellizcó sutilmente el brazo.

\- Bueno, Robin, yo creo que lo mejor es que, sabiendo como es ese cabezahueca, le dejes unos días para que se le olvide... sinceramente, dudo que haya sentido nunca el contacto de un humano que no haya sido para intentar destrozarle a golpes, no sabrá cómo interpretarlo- la animó la pelirroja, sonriendo.- pero, WOW, Zoro haciendo algo así por ti... o bueno, por alguien. Es realmente increíble- terminó metiéndose otro trozo de pastel en la boca.

\- Nami- swan, no decías que esos pasteles eran...- dijo Sanji inocentemente. Pero se quedó a media frase por una colleja de la chica.

\- Yo no dije nada- añadió ella.

La hora de la cena ya había pasado, y Zoro no había aparecido por allí. Robin paseaba silenciosamente por la cubierta del barco, en camisón y con un pequeño chal transparente sobre sus hombros. La temperatura era realmente agradable. Se sentía diferente a unas horas atrás. Podía oir cada ola del mar bajo sus pies, los grillos del campo cercano. Estaba tan llena de vida, que ya no estaba triste, ni deprimida. Sólo quería vivir, y ayudar a sus seres más preciados. Pensaba sobre esto, mientras pasaba distraída su mano por el pasamanos de las escaleras que subían hacia el árbol de las mandarinas. Miró detenidamente el color de estas bajo la luz de la luna, y sonrió. Qué le habría pasado en aquel lago, para estar ahora tan diferente. Miró hacia la habitación donde Zoro solía entrenar, donde días antes había tenido su primera toma de contacto con las espadas. Y se dirigió a ella.

Ahí dentro la temperatura era bastante más alta. Zoro aumentaba la temperatura para entrenar, y dificultar las condiciones. La luz estaba apagada, y pudo distinguir a Zoro, dormido sobre el único pequeño sofá que había en la estancia. Era muy pequeño para él, por lo que la mitad de sus piernas quedaban colgando. Ella se detuvo, mirándole. Tenía miedo de que despertase y se sintiera incómodo de encontrarla allí. Pero le miró un poco más.

Respiraba muy fuerte, con la boca cerrada y el ceño menos fruncido de lo normal. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana marcaba sus rasgos, que eran muy masculinos. Su nariz ancha, su mandíbula marcada. Y esos ojos rasgados, tan expresivos, para ella. Suspiró para sus adentros, sin llegar a entender porque un tipo tan peligroso y agresivo, resultaba ser sensible y tierno. Un cosquilleo en el estómago, de estar haciendo lo prohibido, y aún así querer más, le invitó a acercarse con sigilo a él. y se puso de cuclillas frente a frente. "Wow", pensó, "que labios tan bonitos tiene". Y sumida en la belleza de espadachín, escuchó un leve tamborileo, ahogado. Era rítmico y repetitivo, y sonaba cada vez más alto. Se aceleró su pulso, y algo, que no era su compañero, le hizo excitarse. Una excitación que le resultaba familiar. El tamborileo era mucho más persistente, y pudo detectar rápidamente de donde venía. Se puso en pie y a unos pequeños pasos, sobre una mesa de madera, descansaban las Katanas de Zoro. Y ahí estaba ella. De nuevo se encontraban. Su respiración era acelerada, y su excitación tiraba de ella, algo en el fondo de su estómago le pedía tocarla de nuevo, abrirla, olerla, tocarla... quería cortar, quería sentir su peso en sus manos. Su pulso acompasaba al tamborileo anterior, acelerándose, golpeando sus tímpanos. Acercó su mano al mango, por fín.

\- No lo hagas- una voz a su espalda, una voz ronca y grave, le sugirió que se detuviera. Zoro seguía en su posición, algo ridícula sobre el sofá. Y ella de espaldas a él, seguía mirando la Katana, con absoluta pasión. No había movido aún su mano,a medio camino entre ella y el mango. - Robin... has pensado, que quizás... lo que te ha pasado estos días... tiene algo que ver con que el otro día la tocases?

Ella miró hacia la ventana que tenía en frente, y en el reflejo pudo ver su cara, excitada como estaba, y recordó su cara de esos días atrás. Demacrada, desolada... repleta de la oscuridad que inundaba su alma. y entonces bajó su mano de nuevo.

-No lo había pensado- dijo, en voz baja. Zoro la miraba a través del reflejo y ella coincidió con sus ojos. - lo siento.

-Siempre agradeces y te disculpas por todo?- preguntó él sentándose. - ¡Ah!- suspiró pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

-Mh... sólo si así lo siento- respondió ella girándose hacia él. Él se puso en pie, y se dirigió hacia ella. Robin notó que su corazón, ahora más relajado, volvía a latir con fuerza. Zoro, sin camiseta como estaba, se acercaba imponente y a paso decidido hacia donde ella estaba. Y cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros, Robin cerró sus ojos como acto reflejo. Pero Zoro siguió hasta la mesa. "qué estúpida soy...".

\- Esta espada, está maldita- cogió la katana entre sus fuertes manos, y Robin percibió una energía diferente procedente de la espada, y de su compañero. -no sé porqué, solo la he llegado a comprender yo. - dirigió su mirada hacia Robin, seriamente- no sé como reacciona con otra persona, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es de que saca lo más oscuro del alma del portador- siguió mientras la desenvainaba- todos tus miedos, tus instintos más primitivos...- susurró acercando el contrafilo al un mechón que caía sobre la cara de Robin. Y lo apartó muy lentamente.- controlarlo, controlar todo eso... no es tan fácil.

Ella le miraba directamente a los ojos. De nuevo la misma sensación, excitante y oscura. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en los ojos marrones del chico, y una sonrisa de lado acompañaba su gesto amenazante. Ella puso su mano sobre la de Zoro, que sujetaba la espada. Este no se movió un solo milímetro, pero dejó de sonreir.

-Puedo aprender... através de ti.- dijo ella sonriéndole. Zoro notó una descarga en su mano. Y recordó, de pronto, lo sucedido en el pantano. Un torbellino de emociones lo embargaron, y bajó la espada sin retirar la mano de ella de la de él.

\- No sé qué coño es esto- dijo él frustrado, refiriéndose a la conexión tan extraña entre ambos- pero si estás segura... creo que esta katana te quiere a ti, de alguna forma.- inspiró lentamente, preparando sus palabras- intentémoslo.


	8. La fiesta ( parte 1 )

El sonido de los pájaros acompañaba al sol, saliendo, como siempre, por el este. El rocío de la mañana endulzaba los olores de las flores, e incluso el olor a salitre del mar.

Era un acantilado pequeño, donde estaba el barco anclado, y el oleaje tímido permitía un despertar tranquilo.

\- AHHH!- un grito de mujer rompía el silencio. Nami, incorporada sobre tu cama, con cara de susto, miraba sobre su regazo el cuerpo de Luffy, dormido. Acababa de despertarse, y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí su capitán. Tras el grito inicial, se hizo el silencio. Él seguía dormido, y en esa habitación sólo estaban ellos dos. Nami frunció el ceño comprendiendo lo que ocurría. Detuvo su mano a medio camino de pegarle un buen bofetón al chico. Le miró, y suspiró - imbécil...

Le tocó disimuladamente, con la misma mano, el cabello. Era fino, y suave. Y tras ver que no se despertaba optó por recostarse de nuevo, y abrazarlo levemente.

\- Sólo por esta vez- se dijo a sí misma. Y cerró los ojos. Pero no podía dormir de nuevo. Sabía que era muy pronto aún, y que nadie estaría despierto. Se arrepentiría más tarde de no dormir un poco más en ese momento. Pero por algún motivo su corazón brincaba desbocado dentro de su pecho. Notaba el calor de Luffy sobre su cuerpo, y la respiración de este era pausada y relajante. Ella inspiraba, tratando de calmarse. Pero algo centelleaba en su interior. Estaba realmente nerviosa, y muy excitada. Luffy era pesado, y su cuerpo, definitivamente, no era el de un niño. Estaba fuerte, y definido, y ella, sin quererlo, llevó su mano hacia la espalda de él. Comprobó los músculos que la formaba, con caricias, y sonrió nerviosa. Emanaba calor, un calor familiar. Quería, de pronto, tocarle más. Y bajó su mano por la columna. Era suave, y su piel fina.

ella lo sabía, sabía que estaba excitada. Muy excitada. Y aunque no lo entendía, el éxtasis de la situación le impedía pensar sobre ello. Con los ojos cerrados acercó su nariz al pelo de Luffy. Olía a champú y a dulces. Era embriagador. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, bajo más la mano hacia su culo. Y abrió los ojos, llena de curiosidad, por ver aquello que estaba tocando, por comprender realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Y se quedó paralizada.

-Buenos días, Nami- le dijo Luffy mirándola a los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba despierto?. De golpe ella retiró su mano de su trasero, y se quedó en silencio. Luffy respondió cogiendo su mano, y colocándola de nuevo donde estaba.- no pares! me estaba gustando.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un grito de dolor. Nami le dio un capón, y se separó de él un par de metros.

-¡Qué... que narices haces aquí!- consiguió decir, desviando la mirada.

\- bueno...- respondió tocándose el chichón- no podía dormir y acabé aquí.- la miró de nuevo, muy serio.- perdón.

Se levantó, entonces y en silencio se marchó de la habitación. Nami trataba de calmarse, pero ahora se sentía culpable. ¿Se había pasado de borde?.

-Y entonces cogí y me tumbé sobre el algodón de azúcar multicolor. Y de repente, empezó a llover sirope, y abrí la boca...- contaba Chopper mientras escenificaba el relato, con la boca abierta- me llenaba la boca y lloraba de alegría..- seguía.

Mientras tanto, Robin entró en la estancia. Había dormido tan bien, que no recordaba una última vez semejante. Sonrió a todos, en silencio, y le pidió de igual modo a Chopper que siguiera con su historia.

-Buenos días, bella dama- canturreó Sanji, sonriente, terminando de dorar las tortitas- tome asiento- le invitó.

Ella se sentó, obedientemente. Todos sus compañeros estaban en la mesa, todos salvo Zoro. Pensó en cómo le saludaría cuando le viera; era curioso como últimamnte se sentía muy nerviosa y perturbada en presencia del espadachín. Desde la noche anterior, no había vuelto a pensar en su "pacto". Ya eran dos las promesas, primero que cuidaría de ella, la cual había cumplido a corto plazo, y segundo que intentarían, de nuevo, trabajar con la katana. Tuvo un escalofrío pensando en ello.

\- Robin, estas contenta hoy?- le preguntó Luffy sonriente, terminando el relato del sueño de Chopper.

\- Oh... - no supo que responder- supongo que sí!- se decidió encogiendo sus hombros. Ciertamente lo estaba, pero... quería ver a Zoro, y saber que todo seguía en orden. Entonces, reparó en Nami. Estaba algo pálida, con su plato del desayuno intacto, salvo por un par de cortes distraídos que le había pegado a las tortitas, sin probar bocado. Robin entonces se levantó de nuevo.

\- Disculpad, tengo que ir al servicio un segundo- miró a su amiga casualmente- me acompañas, Nami?- le preguntó con discreción.

Todos seguían hablando, y Nami, extrañada la miró. Entendiendo el gesto complice, se levató inmediatamente. Ambas salieron hacia el baño, que estaba puerta con puerta con la sala de entrenamiento, y ahí se detuvo Robin.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó directamente a la pelirroja. Ésta la miró extrañada, para inmediatemnte echarse a sus brazos y sollozar.

\- No lo sé!- gritó, mientras lloraba. Robin la abrazó con gentileza. Y tras unos minutos, Nami se calmó. -me siento rara...- siguió- últimamente, no soy yo misma...

-Ha pasado algo?- Robin estaba realmente preocupada. Ver la navegante así era algo realmente inaudito.

\- Esta mañana Luffy estaba en mi cama... y el otro día quería ... ABRAZARLE!- dijo visiblemente frustrada. Robin se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando una carcajada. Nami la miró enfadada, y se cruzó de brazos.- si te vas a reir de mí, no te cuento nada.

\- No, no.. perdona...- dijo recomponiéndose- no quería reirme, pero... por como lo has dicho, parece algo poco serio...

Nami miró al suelo.

\- Ya lo sé, Robin. Pero...no se porque me afecta tanto, supongo que ese es el problema...

\- Cuando le has visto esta mañana... qué has pensado?- le preguntó reflexiva.

-Bueno... me he asustado... le quería pegar, pero en vez de eso...- se puso roja- bueno... le he abrazado...- dijo hundiendo la cara entre sus manos.

\- ...

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó ante el silencio de la morena - me estoy volviendo loca, no?

\- Mh...- murmuró pasando los dedos por su pelo- yo creo... que lo que ocurre es que nuestro capitán... bueno, te gusta. - sentenció mirándola a los ojos.

Nami abrió la boca dispuesta a rebatir aquello. Pero se quedó callada.

\- No...- dijo para sus adentros.

\- Si...- le respondió Robin, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

\- NO!- repitió con ambas manos en su rostro. Y volvió a llorar.- ¿porqué?- preguntó nuevamente para sí misma más que para su amiga. No podía negarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndolo?. ¿Estaba pasando ahora porque ya era innegable? o ¿acaso era una cosa pasajera?.

Se metió en el baño sollozando, dejando a Robin sola tras de sí. Esta sonrió divertida, le parecía una cosa maravillosa, y muy, muy divertida. Esos dos pegaban demasiado. ¿Sentiría Luffy lo mismo? o si quiera... ¿se habría planteado lo que sentía alguna vez ese chico en general?. Y de pronto lo notó, notó la presencia, cercana, de aquel al que había buscado insconscientemente en el desayuno.

\- Ejem- tosió teatralmente- puedes salir de ahí... señor espadachín- le dijo burlona, dándose cuenta que llevaba un rato tras la puerta contigua.

Salió lentamente del cuarto de entrenamieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Las mujeres si que tenéis conversaciones absurdas- mintió, sintiendo dentro de sí la satisfacción de ser testigo directo de una primicia tan inesperada.

\- A mi no me engañas- le respondió Robin sonriente- estás encantado.

Zoro miró hacia otro lado, dignamente.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

Ella se rió y le puso, sin pensarlo la mano sobre el antebrazo.Y lo notó, notó a Zoro, notó la necesidad que tenía, desde la noche anterior, de seguir tocando su piel. Se puso nerviosa, y apartó la mano. Tampoco estaba segura de que él estuviera comodo con esa situación, al fin y al cabo en el lago quedó bastante claro. Zoro tragó saliva, y sonrió de lado.

-Bueno, el secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo- me voy a desayunar...

Y se marchó pensativo hacia la cocina, mientras Robin le miraba.

El sol del atardecer sonrosaba las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, y Luffy, tirado en la cubierta, trataba de buscar imágenes en ellas, aunque no era su día más creativo.

\- Ah...- suspiró.

\- Luffy-san, es la cuarta vez que suspiras- le dijo Brook, sentado cerca de él mirando al cielo también- no es muy normal en ti... estas preocupado?

Luffy le miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo sé- dijo sinceramente- puede ser.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Brook no quería presionar a su capitán, ya le conocía, y de por sí era raro que admitirá algún tipo de preocupación. No tenía claro como ayudarle, y sin pensarlo dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Y si hacemos una fiesta esta noche?!, podemos beber y jugar hasta tarde! yohoho, podemos cantar también!- dijo tocando un acorde de la guitarra que tenía entre sus manos.

Luffy pegó un salto, y se puso de pie.

\- FIESTA!- gritó, aceptando la petición, mientras iba hacia dentro del barco informando a todos de la decisión.

Algunos aceptaron de buena gana la invitación, y otros algo más perezosos lo vieron con menos ilusión. Pero todos se prepararon para disfrutar de lo que seguramente sería una gran fiesta.

Robin rebuscaba en su armario mientras su compañera de habitación miraba fijamente un mapa, que estaba a medio dibujar, aún en ropa de sport. Estaba claro que la aceptación no le estaba resultando fácil, así que Robin se propuso animarla.

\- Nami, creo que me pondré el chándal azul para la fiesta, que aunque está sucio de ayer, aún no huele demasiado mal.- Nami la miró inmediatamente.

\- Jamás- sentenció poniéndose de pie.- no puedes desperdiciar una fiesta, y menos tu cuerpo, llevando esa mierda- dijo mientras miraba dentro de su armario- hoy te voy a vestir yo! déjamelo a mí... mira, este azul no esta mal... pero el rojo... wow!- decía distraída mientras miraba las prendas sobre el cuerpo de su amiga. Robin se rió, había sido muy fácil.

\- y qué hay de ti... no piensas arreglarte- le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Nami se paró en seco y chasqueó la lengua.

\- qué remedio?- pregunto retóricamente.

Pasaron una hora y media en esos menesteres, mientras los chicos, hacía ya tiempo estaban listos y habían empezado, poco antes de que cayera la noche del todo, a tomar unos tragos en la cubierta del barco. Ussop había dispuesto todo como si fuera una fiesta tribal. Había antorchas con fuego, y farolillos de colores, unas máscaras adornaban los asientos, visiblemente una para cada asistente a la fiesta. Franky tocaba unos bongos improvisados a ritmo lento pero repetitivo, y brook le acompañaba con algunos acordes a su guitarra. Luffy y Chopper bailaban juntos una danza de la lluvia inventada y coreaban a la vez gritos que no significaban nada.

En un asiento estaba Zoro, con su segunda copa de Sake, y Sanjí se le acercó, dejando una bandeja con canapés temáticos tribales sobre la mesa.

\- Tienes peor cara de lo habitual, marimo- le dijo sin mirarle.

Zoro bebió un gran trago de su copa.

\- Mira quien fue a hablar.

\- Esa ha sido muy simple incluso para ti- le respondió encendiéndose un cigarrillo y sentándose a su lado.

\- Tss- chasqueó fastidiado. Tenía razón Sanji. Estaba demasiado distraído como para picarse con el cocinero y salir victorioso. El rubio le miró de soslayo y volvió su mirada al cielo.

\- Todo tiene solución, aunque seas un inútil, no eres tan idiota- dijo pegando otra calada al cigarro- al final, aunque vayas por el camino más largo... no te sueles equivocar... aunque te pierdas...- dijo. Se quedaron en silencio. Zoro acomodó esas palabras como mejor le venían, y sintió cierto agradecimiento hacia el cocinero. - aunque seas un completo imbécil- terminó rebajando la tensión emocional.

Zoro pegó el ultimo trago a su copa, y se la extendió a Sanji.

\- Más, cocinero pervertido- le pidió bruscamente.

Sanji sonrió de lado, pensando en la mejor opción, si responderle, o servir un par de tragos para ambos. Mientras se decantaba por una opción que contuviera las dos, la puerta se abrió.

Nami salió primero, con Robin cogida de su mano. Iban charlando. Sanji dejó caer la botella de sake de sus manos, boquiabierto.

\- Pero qué...- balbuceó. La pelirroja le miró, pícara. Su pelo suelto y ondulado caía hasta su cintura mientras caminaba, juguetona. Un vestido rojo de brillanes, ceñido y muy corto dibujaba su perfecta silueta. El escote era más que sugerente, y la falda corta marcaba sus contorneadas piernas. El bronceado le acompañaba de maravilla, haciendo más llamativas sus sandalias de tacón blancas. El maquillaje era sutil, pero los labios de color rojo eran realmente llamativos. Sus dientes blancos hipnotizaban al cocinero que dejando en sake tendido en el suelo se dirigió hacia ella sin dudarlo. Zoro miró el sake, muy consternado, intentando salvar lo poco que quedó de él. Murmurando maldiciones, levantó la mirada buscando al cocinero para, al ser posible, descuartizarlo. Y solo vió a Robin, de la mano de Nami. Algo sonrojada por la situación. Estaban rodeadas de todos, que las debían de estar elogiando.

Robin iba descalza, con un vestido negro, algo brillante, largo y muy ajustado. Una raja muy sugerent dejaba ver una de sus largas piernas. Era de tela muy fina y ligeramente transparente. Zoro pudo ver casi su ropa interior, aunque no sabía si era su imaginación y estaba demasiado obsesionado con el cuerpo de esta mujer desde el día del lago. Su pelo castaño caía en una trenza a un lado de su cabeza, sobre su hombro, y dejaba al descubierto el escote de la espalda del vestido. Un escote que llegaba hasta la parte inferior de la cintura. Se vía su espalda, ligeramente musculada, sin sujetador que impidiera el recorrido. Su maquillaje era algo más oscuro, enmarcando sus ojos azules.

\- Eh... vas a quedarte así mucho tiempo?- le preguntó Nami, mirándole de cerca. No se había percatado de que la pelirroja se había acercado, y él seguía en el suelo recogiendo el sake. Pero estaba inmóvil desde hacía rato, solo mirando. - no hagas el ridículo, y límpiate la baba, anda- terminó ella, cogiendo la botella y pegando un trago a lo poco que quedaba.


End file.
